Percy jackson and the olympians the great threat
by xXSuigetsu HozukiXx
Summary: When the Wicked brothers fined out that they are actually Greek they are very surprised that they were lied to that they are not the Blood of the Pharaohs. teS has sent a dream to wicked critine that there is a great n Set be trusted?Or is he leading them into a trap?Read teS backwards sorry i couldn't come up with a good name
1. Chapter 1 I fall to my death

**HELLLLOOOOOOO I'm new at writing these story's ok ok...THINK FAST!(throws senile Ra at crowed** ) **Ra:COOKIES!**

 **Me:O.O SORRY CROWED YOU GET A SENILE RA WHO OFFERS COOKIES!**

 **anyway...ON WITH THE STORY!**

 ** CARTER POV**

Carter here,after defeating the Lord of Chaos Apophis everything went back to normal...if you call magic flying everywhere,demons sometimes trying to attack us,but...that's normal for us,if you live with the Kane family.I saw Shelby chasing some of the ankle biters with her crayon's,sparks flying clapped outside and it was raining hard.I heard a knock at the door and I got up from the couch and opened the door and two soaked boys where standing there.

They looked like twins one looked 11 and the other looked 15, they both had grey bangs and the younger one had black hair and the older one had red hair that looked like people ran there hands through there hair and they had one red eye and one blue the younger one had a grey sweater and a red shirt and black pants and blue other had a red sweater and a blue shirt and grey pants and he had Black were both radiating a strong magic."Is this Brooklyn house?"The older one said

"Yes" I answered."My name is Wicked blade and this is my younger brother Wicked critine"

"well come on-"I got interrupted by someone calling me "CARTER, SOMEONE HELP!"

"SADIE!THAT'S MY SISTER "I screamed[yes Sadie i care it's not a big deal]. I was about to go run up the stairs but Wicked critine beat me to ran up the stairs and i followed him.

I ran to Sadie's room and i saw biggest demon ever he had evil black whole eyes and he had red scaly skin and super sharp claws on his feet and his hands and he had bat wings and he had Sadie backed up in a corner and i saw Sadie's wand broken on the floor.I tried to pull my _khopesh_ out of the Duat but my hands were shaking to hard and i was so frighted. _Calm down._ The voice of Horus said.E _asy for you to say,your not facing a demon who's so big he doesn't even have to use tippy-toes to reach the ceiling,and who invited you back in my head!?_

I felt useless that i couldn't save my own sister,nice pharaoh/brother i am![Sadie said that I shouldn't even be pharaoh ,shut up so i can tell this story.]I saw Wicked critine put his hands in front of him and a dark aura surrounded him and a shadow ball started forming in his demon opened his mouth and fire started forming in his mouth.

"You dare challenge me!"the demon bellowed.

"Yeah i do"Wicked critine said in a mocking can a 11 year old be this brave already?

The demon turned around and Sadie screamed as the demon shot fire at her.I thought she was a goner and a shadow shield formed around her before it hit her. I looked at Wicked critine and he still had the dark aura around him and he still had the shadow ball in his hands and it shot out a black force that knock the demon down and he landed on Sadie but the dark shield was still around her.

But the demon wasn't done because he started screeching and demons crashed into the window and it shattered and I heard the ankle biters shriek.I heard Shelby say "He cant possibly kill all those demons!He need help Carter do something!"

Wicked critine must have heard because he said "Oh really?"and suddenly a blanket of shadows covered the room and I couldn't see anything."SADIE!" but my voice was muffled from the shadows. _there's something about wicked critine i don't trust_ Horus said in my mind. _shut up you don't trust anyone they just came here to train!_

 _I had my doubts._ The shadows started to clear and all the demons were gone but Sadie had a deep gash on her stomach and on her leg that was also deep and Wicked blade and I ran up to Sadie and carried her to the Medical room and Jaz was about to go and heal her but Wicked blade said he can handle it"heal!"the hieroglyphic for heal burned grey in the air and immediately all my sisters wounds healed.

Jaz stared in amazement at Wicked blade "your a healer?"She asked.

"No."he answered. Felix came in dragging Wicked critine "What happened to him!" Sadie shrieked "He just fell,he probably used to much magic."Felix said in a worried tone

"BOOO!"Wicked critine shot up suddenly and we all screamed except Felix and they both fell on the floor laughing their head off

"wicked critine your not a ghost so stop acting like one."Wicked blade rolled his made them laugh even harder."Nice job wicked critine!"Felix said slapped high fives.

"You both are sick"i said shaking my head."Your life is sick!"Felix said still laughing."By the way since you have magic which path of the god do you follow."I asked one of Felix's penguins came in and went to Felix."Hi my penguin!"Felix penguin looked at wicked critine and wicked blade for a brief second and the penguin ran of"Whats with your penguin Felix?"I asked."I don't know I better check on it"Felix ran out of the Medical Room."you were saying something about the path of the gods?"Wicked blade asked."ya which path do you follow?

"I follow Thoth"Wicked blade said."Which path do you follow?"I asked Wicked critine."I am not saying."

"Okay I'm not going to pressure you but you have to tell me sooner or later"

"I'll say when the time is right

We all got out of the Medical room and I headed to my room and Khufu followed eating a box of Cheerios _I still don't trust that kid he's hiding something...or_ someone Horus said

WICKED CRITINE'S POV

I finally finished unpacking my stuff and I flopped down on my bed and sighed my room looked awesome with my own bathroom a dresser with a big mirror on top and a flat screen TV a desk and the bed was so comfy and I had a walk in room was bigger than my old home... _home_ i felt tears coming in my eyes.

 _ **Please don't cry we've come to far to for you to cry now,look I'm away from my family to to be with you,well i can still see them but still why don't you go play a prank on someone for good times sake...like that Sadie 's her name** **right?** _

I follow the path of Anubis of coarse I didn't tell Carter that because for some reason Anubis wanted me to hold it back.

"What kind of pep talk is that?!" I i got up from bed." _L'mun_!"and i turned invisible because that's what it does.I went to Sadie's room and I went to her bathroom and I emptied her tooth paste and replaced it with glue I closed the cap and put it in her medicine cabinet then I heard humming I peeked out the bathroom door and I saw Sadie.

 _Anubis!Now is a great time to make a portal!_

 ** _Cant you make a_** _ **portal**._ he said

 _You know I suck at portals!_ I heard the humming coming closer.

 _Anubis!_ Suddenly a red sand portal appeared.

"Huh?"Anubis's portals are usually black but I didn't care as long as it was a portal.I jumped in the strange portal just as Sadie entered.I got dropped off at a desert,but it was no ordinary desert,the sand red and their was a man standing there,he must have be a god because he had a animal head which looked like a _sha_ which was a resembling of a greyhound or a Jackal, of coarse like all Gods he had a human body,kilt,gold neck collar sandals and kohl lined eyes."Hello son,long time no see,looks like you found a host to invade."

 _Anubis who is that man?And why did he call me his son?_

 ** _Wicked critine he is talking about me...that is Set the God of Evil Aka my father._**

 _WHAT!_

I immediately made a ball of shadow and shot it at simple caught it as if it was a normal ball and crushed my shadow ball."Anubis you actually are hosting a strong mortal."Set said.

"immortal,I'm immortal for your information,i was born like that."I I spoke but it wasn't my voice It was Anubis's."Father why did you bring us here?!"Set said"Well I was just going to warn you a greater evil is coming and i was planing on helping."

"Are you sick or something because it sounded like you said you wanted to help."I said in my normal voice."I'm telling the truth a great evil is coming and you will need my help to do it,now I will make a portal to send you back to Brooklyn House but you have to tell the people who live there in the morning what I just said,I hope I can trust you to do that."

"Oh can you do me a favor?Can you send me to my room?"A sand portal appeared and I jumped in and I was in my room.I suddenly felt really tired from all the power i did today,doing that blanket of shadows really took its toll on me my knees buckled and I crumbled on the floor(not literally crumbling to rocks,you know what i mean)and my vision turned black.

When I opened my eyes I saw black and i felt like I was falling i tried to talk or scream or do _anything_ but nothing a demon came at looked like a cadaver with muscle and sinew but no lidless eyes glowed red and he had really sharp fanged with a murderous grin he grabbed my arms and pined me in the air.I was finally able to speak."who are you!"

"I'm Face of Horror and we will meet soon to see your strength"and suddenly he disappeared and the world around me started to shake,if i was even in the suddenly I heard my name being called.I shot up instantly and i woke up on the clung to my pajamas and I started to shake with fear of my horrible dream but something really puzzled me _why did the world around me start to shake?and who called my name?_

Sun light streamed through the open window."Wicked critine your ok!"A female voice said. I looked and saw Jaz standing by my bed."I tried calling you for breakfast but,you didn't wake up and you were shaking really bad I tried also shaking you awake but that didn't work!"She looked really worried."Well I'm fine now,thanks Jaz for trying to wake me up."

Her face looked flushed when I said that comment.I think she has a crush on me."Well I'll be down there soon"And with that she walked out.I got dressed and was too lazy to brush my hair even though its easy to brush but i have a lot of hair so it would take a while to brush.I was still shaken from my dream.I walked down the stairs and went to the balcony.I grabbed a bagel,bacon and waffles.I sat down next to Shelby.I threw bacon to Philip of Macedonia he happily ate the bacon.I rose to me feet."Everyone may I have your attention!"I turned there direction to me.

Suddenly a voice yelled"CARTER!I'm totally going to kick you butt!"A angry voice yelled and Sadie came and she had a toothbrush stuck to her people tried no to got to his feet."Sadie what makes you think that I did that!"Carter yelled back."Because I'm always pranking you so you probably decided to prank me but I didn't think you would go this low to use permanent glue!"

"ANUBIS I CANT BELIEVE YOU MADE ME USE PERMANENT GLUE WHEN YOU SAID I SHOULD PRANK her!"I yelled."Your hosting Anubis Wicked critine!"Sadie cried.

And yet again Anubis took control and spoke " _ **Sadie I'm so sorry that I made him prank you,and i also should have told you this before but i know this will break your heart but...i hav-"**_

I interrupted him by saying "Anubis you don't have to say your secret."I said"Wait your the one who pranked me!"

"I'm sorry!I thought you wouldn't be this angry because it was just a joke,it wasn't meant to be permanent!"I cried."Wait Sadie before you do anything rash he-"Carter didn't get to finish his sentence because Sadie yelled" _HA-DI!"_ She must have gotten backed up from a goddess because a mortal couldn't possibly do it this powerful.

I got blown back and hit the railing really hard and you could actually hear my bones crack and I dropped down and I thought I would be a goner because I was to weak to reach out my hand but someone caught me by by hand and tried to pull me up.I looked up and it was Shelby trying but she wasn't strong enough and I could feel myself slipping.

"HELP!"Shelby scream and I looked up and I saw her slipping and she started to fall too and she toppled of the balcony and I grabbed her with one hand and the side of the balcony with the other hand Jaz grabbed my hand and tried to pull me up and Walt helped to and they pulled us both and lay us both on the floor and the last words I heard before I passed out was my brothers panicked voice.[My brother claims that he didn't remember panicking...oh yes you did don't lie to the readers!]and with that i passed out with my back hurting.

When I woke up I was in the Medical room and Jaz was leaning over me."Oh thank the Gods your alive!"She hugged me but then realized what she was doing and quickly pulled away.I tried to get up but a jolt of pain so powerful I had to lay back down."Don't move or else your back won't heal."I looked her strait in the eyes"I have to tell everyone about something please!I'll be careful I promise"I pleaded."Well..."She must have saw how important this info was because she said"Alright fine but just be careful with your back"she sighed.

"Thank you so much!"I hugged her and she jumped a little with me hugging her I surprised her even more.I kissed her on the lips just to see how she would react and I could see she was blushing like crazy.I pulled away and ran down the stairs to everyone I stopped in the middle and asked if everyone was here."Everyone is here except Cleo,she's in the library."Felix said.I ran to the library and called Cleo and we came to were everyone was were the Thoth statue stood.

Once again Anubis took control." _ **Sadie I need to tell you that...I'm sorry but I have a wife and kid...I know you will probably be hurt but I had to say this."**_

"Anubis how dare you not tell me this!I will never ever forgive you for this!"Sadie ran up to me and kicked me.I doubled over in pain and i cursed in egyption.I could see tear starting to come in her eyes."THAT'S IT!I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU HITTING _ME_ WHEN I NEVER HIT YOU!"I screamed at her and suddenly a black aura started to form around me"It's time I took my hit!"

I fell to my knees and the black aura disappeared."Anyway."I said a bit more and Sadie backed away from me.I started to tell them of what Set had said and my horrifying nightmare about Face Of Horror."It's not like Set to try and help...he could be tricking us."Sadie said."And worst of all Face Of Horror is back."Carter said in a grim tone.

 **That's it for now Everyone! REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT I MISSED this is my First story i wrote so i want your honest opinion and Also wicked critine and wicked blade that's there full name and i forgot to put that wicked critine and wicked blade are immortal but that doesn't mean they don't get hurt,they still do...they just don't die, man my hands are hurting. from my next chapter i will try and put wicked blade more i didn't do Sadie because a lot of people have Sadie more often in there so once again...REVIEW and please tell me if it sucks or not thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2 I find out I am Greek

**I'm so sorry that it took forever to write chapter 2 I was sick 2 days before and I didn't know how to post my chapter,also because I made** **the mistake of pasting it to a windows called paint.(If you have heard of it,good for you!If you haven't...I'm so sorry.)So anyway I put it on paint and it cut my story in half so I have to re-do it so I hope you like this one...I just hope it's good enough...So without further a due ENJOYZ!=^.^=**

 _ **Wicked**_ _ **Blade**_

"Ok I have to teach you people magic because my dumb brother cant do magic right,so who would like to go first to battle!"Sadie was having us battle each other."I would!"I shouted."Oh you are going to fail miserably."My brother said.I growled at him.I walked in the center of the room and Walt came. Just my was hosting Anubis god of the dead and so was my brother.I hosted Thoth.

 ** _You got that right._** A voice inside my head might think I am going mental and I have just lost it but like I said,I hosted Thoth. _Shut up Thoth._ "Ok here are the rules,no killing and...that's pretty much be careful of not turning him to ash or stone"Uh oh I didn't like the sound of that.

"Ready,set,GO!"Sadie yelled and he threw a shadow ball at me.I Raised my hand and yelled."Shield!"Instantly the hieroglyph for shield burned in the air and it blocked the looked confused at first so I took that opportunity.I waved my hand and the shield disappeared." _Heh-sieh!"_ And the hieroglyph for 'turn back' for those of you who didn't got pulled back and slammed into the wall and he groaned and I said" _A'max"_!The hieroglyph for 'burn' burned grey and he was on fire but he was knocked unconscious.I Waved my hand and the fire disappeared.

Sadie stared at me as if I were a alien."I know I'm handsome but come on you don't have to stare at me."Her face went bright red."W-wicked blade wins."She stuttered."Class dismissed"she walked out of the room fast.I ran over to Walt and pulled him up."Heal"And his wound's and my wound healed."Thanks."He said."Welcome."I said."Guys the door is locked!"I ran over to the door and turned the knob.

It didn't budge.I kicked the door.

It still didn't I started pounding on the door and people started saying that Sadie locked them in for a lesson on panicking or something but I sensed she didn't do window crashed and I heard people scream I looked up and saw a bunch of demons streaming in."Shield!"A grey shield covered everybody and I bombarded the demon with spell after brother was doing fine when I caught a look at his eyes,they were sea green.I must be hallucinating there's no way his eyes could be sea green there red and blue!I rubbed my eyes and his eyes were back to normal.I must have been going a demon pinned me to the wall.I recognized who it was..."Face Of horror!"I cried."Yes child and soon you will meet doom!The ones that you love will betray you!"He rasped."No!"I cried I pushed him away.

 _Thoth can you give me strength and my brother to.I'm about to do the spell"_

 ** _Seriously I'm not your personal power up person!_**

But he did it.I ran up to my brother who was battling a big demon."Oh hey bro!"He said casualty as if demons weren't attacking demon came to attack but my brother disintegrated it with his shadow powers without even looking at it."So what did you want?"He asked."We need to do the spell we cant fight these demons one by one."We held out our hands and a dark aura encircled my brother and a grey aura encircled me I saw his eyes again and they were sea green again.I ignored hands started to glow grey and my brothers turned black." _MA'AT"_ we both yelled and suddenly all the monsters started to disintegrate.

Someone said."The door is unlocked."Everyone stared at us and started to cheer the shield around them flickered off and for our next big performance!da da da daaaa we fainted!...

I had the weirdest dream.I was at some kind of camp and there were weird cabins.I was guessing this was a summer camp.I couldn't really make out the cabins since I was somewhere I saw people walking around with orange t-shirts that said."Camp half blood.I was standing in front of 2 people having a very important conversation a girl had curly blond hair and looked like a California girl but what was more disturbing is that she had stormy grey eyes the other 2 were boys and one of them seemed to smell like death. he had really long dark hair that stopped at his shoulders pale skin and he was so skinny that he looked like he never ate he also had charcoal eyes had a silver skull ring and he was dressed in all black,black jeans black shirt and a black aviator' other one had messy brown hair and had tan caught my attention was his eyes,they were sea green,they were just like the eyes when I saw my little brothers eyes sea green when we were battling those demons.

"...said that he sensed 2 demigods when he was at New York."Death boy said."Nico do you think you and Percy can shadow travel there,I cant go I have some important duty's with Chiron."Blondy said."Ok."Sea green eyes person which I was guessing was Percy and the other was Nico."Annabeth thanked them and kissed Percy on the cheek and ran of to a huge house.I was guessing they were a thing."Hey."I said.I was surprised my voice actually jump in surprise which for some reason made me punched me but his hand went right through both boys backed were both staring at me."What?Don't worry I won't tell about your little meeting,also its rude to punch people even if its a dream."

"Its not that."Percy said."Then what?"I asked."Zeus."He said simply."Umm I don't host Zeus I host Thoth."I was starting to think they had lost it...then I mentally face palmed myself.I just told them what I was.I told mortals who I .They exchanged looks then turned to me."We don't mean hosting...whatever that is...I mean that I sense that your father Is Zeus."Nico said

"What!"I cried."My father is dead!You don't know who my father is!Besides Zeus is Greek,I'm blood of the pharaohs!"I could feel tears start to slide down my face."Looks like he has been lied you have a brother?"Percy asked." better not get him or else you'll regret it if you are real or a dream!"Thunder rumbled out of nowhere."Get ready to have a visit soon."The dream started to get fuzzy.I sat up strait shivering and my body drenched in sweat.I touched my face and there were dry tear stains on it.I hugged my knees and looked around.I was in the medical room and my little brother was standing over me worried and Jaz was next to was less interested in him.[What its true!Geez.]"Are you ok you were crying in your sleep and mumbling something about a Zeus and something weird happened when you mumbled something about Zeus and thunder rumbled."My brother said."I was knocked unconscious and your talking about thunder?Nice the"Are you ok!"or"Good to see your alive?"My brother laughed

"You guys seem fine so you can go now."Jaz said and we walked out of the medical room."So what happened to make you mumble strange things?"My brother asked turning serious.I explained him my dream."I'm sure its just a dream that they are coming to see you."He said."Umm wicked critine,there's something I need to tell you."I said.I told him about the weird thing that happened about the brother fell on the floor laughing.I scowled and we headed to my room and I shut the door."I'm serious!"I said."Ya r-"He stopped mid sentence when he saw my eyes."What?"I said."Y-your eyes."He squeaked.I didn't need to be told twice.I could tell if he was playing a joke or not.I looked at my mirror and nearly screamed like a girl.[Haha wicked critine,you shouldn't be talking you were just as frightened]my eyes were electric 's impossible!My eyes are red and blue!Wait.I picked something up off the floor.

Actually 2 things.I brought them up to my face and examined were was red and one was blue.I looked at my brother and saw he had red and blue contacts to."That means we never had red and blue eyes!I cried.I stared at my now little brothers sea green eyes."Wicked critine think,who could have possibly gave us contacts for all our eyes bulged."Mom!"

 _ **Wicked critine**_

[You think you are going to tell the whole story!Fat chance.]After we figured out we were lied to by our own mom we decided to call was actually a very nice mom which is what surprised me the dialed her phone rang one,twice."Hello?"A women's voice answered."Mom?"My voice broke and I started to me a break I was only 12. **{I changed him to 12 But it wont change to 12 on my other story or it wont change the title.}** Wicked Blade took the phone from me and put it on sat on my brothers bed."Ohh my baby's!Are you ok!"She cried."Were fine mom but we have some questions for you."I said."Ask away."

"Who are we really."Wicked blade questioned

"I have no idea what you are talking about dear."She said."Mom,we both know your us the truth,all of it."I said." both are really Greek,not blood of the pharaohs.I wanted you to stay away from Greek because Greek is more dangerous then I got contacts to hide your eye color so you would completely not know.I begged your father to have you guys be able to host Egyptian gods so you won't know your ,You both,aren't brothers."I heard her voice crack."WHAT!"We both cried."You were never brothers."she said.

"Who is our father!"We both cried."I'm sorry I cant tell you."She said."Than which of us is your son?"I cried."Wicked blade is my real son"I looked at the ground now really sad."Wicked critine,your mother died in a car accident,but I don't know how you ended up with me."She said sadly."Well thanks...wait is my real name even wicked critine?"I cried."Nope,I didn't know your name so I just related it to wicked blade."She probably sensed that I was really upset because she said."I'm sure your memory will come back when you find out who your father is."she reassured though I'm sure nothing will reassure me."Did you know who my father was?"I asked."Ohh yes and I'm pretty sure that you will figure it out."She said.

Suddenly I heard a crash."I have to go mom!"Wicked blade hung up and we ran down the stairs.I almost tripped and fell on my blade laughed and I was really angry he thought that was funny now that I found out my mother was dead,and now he was laughing!Suddenly water shot out of nowhere and hit my brother in the face."Eww toilet water!"He made it down the stairs and I heard wicked blade gasp."what?"I asked .I stared into those electric blue eyes still not used to them."Those are the people from my dreams!"He called out to them."Percy,Nico!"The 2 strangers turned to wicked blade and gasped at his electric blue ran up to them."What the heck is going on!you know these people?"Carter was holding a sword and Carter was holding his _Khopesh_ and Nico was holding this black sword thing and Sadie was holding a wand."You have 2 people we need there has been a mistake."Percy said."You will never take any of them!"Carter cried."Wait carter,there's something I need to tell you...We both are Greek."I said."WHAT!"Everyone in the room said."Look then if you both are Greek you better get your stuff of whatever is important to you we have to go!"Nico cried."Now that you know who you are monsters are going to go after you!"Percy added.

I stayed down while wicked blade ran up the stairs."Go hurry up!"Percy cried."I cant,everything I have Isn't mine."I raised an eye brow.I explained to them of what the time I was done wicked blade had had a amulet that had a thunder mark sticker on a piece of rock in the middle and little beads at the sides.I realized its something I gave to him when we were ran outside.I heard the door shut as we ran stopped."Nico do you have enough energy to take us to camp?"Percy asked."I think so."He grabbed each others hands and we melted in a puddle of shadows.

It felt really weird,like I would melt and never come back we landed in a huge tree and we fell to the floor with a _thump_."Oww."I rubbed my head.I heard a girl moan and I got up and saw a girl with the same electric blue eyes as my brother-I mean wicked had black long hair and looked about 17 and had a silver tiara."The one time I visit came half blood I get squashed by a _boy_."She said boy like it was a poisonous snake about to bite her head off."Uhh who is this?"I asked."My half-cousin Thalia."Percy said."What?"I said."And also why is she in a tiara,It looks like she's trying to imitate a princess.I'm sorry but you look to old to be a princess."I joked.

She looked like she were going to strangle rumbled over the sky and I could see lightning."Uh oh."Nico a glowing thunder mark light up over wicked blade's ,Thalia,and Percy gasped and suddenly pulled me to my knee to."Hey whats the big idea!" I blade looked up and saw the thunder mark above his now it was already fading.I got up and dusted my pants off."He is already determined."Thalia said."What?You know his father!"I cried."Yes,his father is Zeus God of the Sky."

 **How was that?It better be good because my fingers are about to fall of from all this typing.I have been typing since morning.I'm sorry but I don't know what Zeus's sign for claiming there child no I will not tell you who wicked critine's parents yes it is true...you know what if I'm going to explain I am going to call him it is true wc's mom died in a car crash and I will tell you a hint on who his father is,actually 2 because that's going to be impossible since there are many Greek 1:Its not a minor 2:The hint 2 is in my story and whoever guess's it i will give a shout out.I think its still pretty easy to guess bon voiash!or whatever,don't really know what i just said...Di ya I know there are mistakes and i tried to fix it and save it but it stayed the same  
**


	3. Chapter 3 I actually die this time

**I told you I couldn't wait...wait ok you can keep reviewing. Never mind I have to go to bed...Good bye!Ok sorry it took so long our internet went down and I was very upset that I couldn't write a story and my stomach was about to explode from my anticipation I will give you a sneak I almost made the sword that Wicked critine's father gave I did a proficiency but its not that good so... I was going to put wicked critine's sword in Greek and say the name but it took almost all day so I quit trying to find people please don't send anymore and next time I will do a shout out question that won't make me further adue enjoy!I was going to throw apollo at you people but your probably getting tired of that.*Apollo smack's me.*Oww bad Apollo,go to the corner!Also if you don't like people dieing,I suggest you don't read this no matter how much I want People to read this to review.  
**

 ** _Thalia Grace Pov  
_**

"What!"Wicked critine shouted."You mean _the_ god of the sky!"He cried."Great."We walked to camp half blood and people stared as we went."We should go see Chiron."Percy said.* **I hope you people know what camp half blood looks like because I really don't feel like Explaining since I cant see the letters on the keyboard I am using (Don't ask)we lost our internet.*** "Isn't Chiron the pony. "Wicked critine asked. "Were did you get that from? "I asked. "The books"

As we started to walk Some huge girls blocked our path."Hey Prissy who's the new kid?"She grinned."My name is Percy and this is Wicked critine."He said with a cold expression suddenly."Look lets cut to the chase,he has scrawny arms so there's no way his name is that,his name should be Scrawny critine."Her big friends laughed."Oh Ill show you how dark I can be!"He yelled.I tried to grab him but it was to had already grabbed him by the neck before he could get he could do was thrashing and punching her with his little fists.I saw his eyes and I have never seen such rage in a 11 year old's eyes."Clarisse,put him down!"I yelled.

"Or what Cloud head?You think your so tough just because your with the hunters of Artemis?Remember Prissy when it was your first day and I almost pushed your head in the toilet?"She said."All I remember is me soaking you with toilet water."Percy growled."Well I'm going to do the same thing to him!But nobody better get involved."She started to walk away.I tried to run after her but the other girls blocked me so I had to watch as Clarisse dragged him to the girls restroom Wicked critine was still trying to break free and they disappeared in the girls bathroom

 _ **Wicked critine Pov**_

I have had my head stuck in toilets before but then they changed there mind but this girl was determined to actually stick my head in a pushed me to my knees."I'll give you money if you let me go in peace."I said.I have had to beg sometimes with money so I keep money in my pocket at all times but this girl ignored my offer she stuck my head in the toilet and I nearly threw up because it smelled like a public parks toilets and rusted sewer pipes and whatever else goes down.(Don't make me say it.)She started to push my head deeper.I then started to get do I always have to get my head stuck in toilets all the time by people!I started to fight to get most amazing thing happened like the water responded to my anger because it immediately shot water out of the toilet and Clarisse's last words before she got hit by the water was."Not again."

She got sprayed by dirty water and she started to scream.I heard foot steps and Nico,Thalia,and Percy ran all got wet to and Nico and Thalia did not look happy about screamed curse words in Greek and I understood finally stopped and only me and Percy were not all looked at me."What?"I asked."Y-you are determined and its unbelievable."I looked up at a glowing sign above my was green and it was a Trident."Your my half brother."Percy said."What?"I said again."Your father is Poseidon god of the sea."Thalia said."WHAT!"I screamed.I suddenly teleported far in the woods.I was staring in the face of some guy with a red muscle shirt and black jeans and a black leather duster with a hunting knife in his hands he wore red wraparound shades and he had the cruelest most brutal face had an oily black crew cut and he had red shades and he had a empty socket of fire instead of eyes,and cheeks that were scarred from many many fights

"Ares right?The god of war..."My voice trailed off.I learned about him in school and it said he radiated a strong anger that could make anyone angry right on the spot.I would be angry,except I was scared to death."This is the last time someone is going to embarrass Clarisse."before I could do anything he got behind me and put the hunting knife at my neck."I-I didn't-"But before I could protest he sliced and I screamed in agony and it traveled through the woods.I fell on my knees,my breathing getting slower and trickled to the earth floor.A girl suddenly came out of a _literally_ came out of the trees.I touched the wound in my neck and it was really deep.I heard a galloping noise,like a horse.A half man half horse came out of the trees.A centaur.I would have been surprised if I wasn't losing contentiousness.A girl came off his back,it was Annabeth."Juniper what was that scream?"The girl juniper pointed at me and I saw Annabeth's look of horror and Percy came off of of Chiron and Nico appeared from the shadows.

Annabeth was about to get a bottle out when Ares said."It to late,He is already dying he has lost a lot of blood."They all looked at the puddle of blood around me."Ares what happened."Chiron said."I think I know what."Annabeth pointed at the blood stained blade in his hand Clarisse came running and saw the hunters knife in the guys hand."Dad!How could you try and kill someone.!"She was still soaked with toilet water."Well he disgraced the Ares cabin."Percy knelt next to me.I saw a tear run down his cheek."I cant believe I finally get a brother and I lose him!"He cried"Its not your fault Percy.I guess destiny chose for me to die and I was destined to."

"Don't say that you weren't destined to die!"He started to cry and his tears fell to the dirt floor and a bright light and a man appeared out of breathing was now shorter and I could barely guy who just appeared wore leather sandals,khaki Bermuda shorts,and a Tommy Bahama shirt with coconuts and parrots all over his skin was deeply tanned like mine,his hands scarred like an old time fisherman'.Hia hair was black like mine.* **I really didn't know this guys hair was black like wicked I know who he is I'm just not saying yet*** his face had a brooding look that had gotten me as a rebel.I may have been explained as nice but really I was a eyes were sea green like me,They were sun crinkled that looked like he smiled a lot but he wasn't smiling right now he looked really angry and had a bronze Trident in his was another guy with had black silk robes and a crown of braided gold his skin was albino white,his hair shoulder length and jet black hair.

He knelt in front of me."Get away from me death breath I'm already dying and I don't want to die faster."I winced when I mentioned Dying."Do you know who I am."He said."No."

"I'm your uncle aka Hades lord of the dead,Poseidon,your son is very strong he should have died minutes ago but..."He drifted of when my dad glared at him."Daddy?"I said you may think that I just lost it calling my dad daddy but hey,when you met your father for the first time and your dying wouldn't you call him that...everything counts..."Poseidon your son is going to die in 1 hour."Hades picked me up."Hades put him in the creek of water by here,I have a scour to settle with someone."Percy followed as my uncle-wow that felt weird to say,carried me to the creek my dad mentioned."Uncle is he really going to be ok?"Percy asked.I could see tears about to come again."Boy,did you not just hear me say that he is going to die in a hour!"He yelled.

Percy looked about ready to cry from this news."I'm sure he'll live."Hades said reassuringly although it didn't look like it helped."It will be ok big brother."We reached the creek and he set me in the water and I almost drowned I thrashed my arms in the water."HADES ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME FASTER!"I water traveled up my arms and went to my neck and I watched in amazement as my neck healed but I still felt weak from all the blood lose.

I looked in the reflection in the water and I was really pale.I suddenly remembered I couldn't swim.I thrashed in the water and sank to the bottom I closed my eyes ready to drown.I realized that I could breath.I saw Percy jump after me."Percy we need to get back,this fight is going to cause chaos to the gods!"I was surprised that I could breath he nodded and grabbed my hand and he pulled me to the top we broke out of the water and we swam to were Hades was standing looking disapprovingly at me."How can you not swim even though you are the son of the sea!"He said.I shrugged."Come on we have to stop the fight."I said."Oh no your no you are going back to yo-"

"Lets cut to the chase Uncle,we both know that I wont give up so why try?"I sighed."You are so much like your mother,stubborn,and cheerful."He said."Were getting back to my mommy thing later now lets go."We ran through the woods.I would love to say that I ran right ahead of them but had to carry me because When I took my first step I almost fell to the made it and Ares and Dad were fighting and it looked like my dad was winning."You killed my son!That is why I am doing this to you."Arieses shades had fallen on the floor and his fire sockets were flaming."STOP!"I yelled dad turned to me."Your alive!"Ares pushed Poseidon's Trident away from his throat.

"Your welcome."Hades said wiping blood from his robe."Hades shut up!"Dad pointed his trident at Hades and shot a ball of water at him.I jumped in the way of the water and it hit me in the chest.I doubled over in pain"What are you doing boy,you are in no condition to do this!"Hades yelled."Your welcome that I saved your life."I said I clenched my chest."I'm immortal and your not.

"Oh-right."He rolled his eyes dad pointed his Trident at Ares."POSEIDON DIDN'T I TELL YOU TWO TO STOP!"I screamed at the top of my ignored I did the most sensible thing,I took his Trident away from him which is the most stupidest thing I have done my entire gasped.I backed away from him."Son,give me my Trident."He said."NO!I don't want you to fight him for is wrong,you'll become like Gaea and Kronos,swallowed by your own rage."I said. ***I have only read the blood of Olympias for the new Percy Jackson series so I will not be talking about the Romans I only know about some od it.I'll mention Rayna but I don't know*** He seemed to deflate like a balloon when I mentioned Kronos and Gaea."Your right."He said."Bye Ares and If you try and kill me again then I will haunt you when I am a ghost."He growled and grabbed his shades and ran over to me.

"Are you ok?"He asked."Why would he not be ok?"Dad asked."I can feel that he-"Just as he was going to say what I think he was going to say I fell on the ground.I could hear them cry out and tell me if I'm ok but I couldn't here them.I closed my eyes-more like I was forced to,and I blacked out when I woke up I felt a lot more better,light headed but better.I opened my eyes and I saw Percy crying and Annabeth hugging him telling him its ok."I'm alive Percy!You can stop crying now!"I seemed to ignore me."You know its rude to ignore people."It seemed that he couldn't hear me.I turned to Nico."Nico,How come he's crying I'm alive."He looked at me and said the most scariest thing that I have heard in my entire life."He's crying because your dead."He said.

I slumped to the floor and started sighed."Tell Charon that you can go in if he doesn't listen whack him in the head,If he still doesn't listen tell him that Hades says to go."He said."Cant I just tell him that you sent me?"I asked."Wouldn't it be funner to whack someone in the head?"He asked."You have a point."I suddenly got transported to the last thing I saw before I went was my big brothers crying face

I found the Charon dude and told him If I could that didn't work I whacked him in the head when that didn't work and he got angry I told him that my uncle sent me.I was sent Under and saw a Huge dog,a rottweiler,He was twice the size as a wolly mammoth and he had three heads.I was surprised that I wasn't scared.I was guessing this was Cerberus I ran up to growled as if to say _keep walking kid._ I sat next to him and he seemed to be confused about this but he kept his guard for everyone else because he obviously saw that I was dead and no threat.I thought of everything that happened a image of Percy flashed in my head,him crying.I saw in his books that he never cry' picture flashed in my head,surrounded by my own pool of blood.I started to cry.

I'm only 11 ok I'm not 's left head looked at me and tried to confer me by nudging me in the side.I pet him on the head."I bet you don't have to be worried about fleas because they would be afraid of you."I said a huge dude came.I was guessing he was a Titan.I screamed and grabbed on to Cerberus's leg and hid behind him trembling with he stuck out his hand.I screamed Again because I thought he was going to whack me."My name is Bob."He said.I reluctantly shook his looked at me as if to say.C _an you let go of my leg?_ I let go of his leg and stepped out from behind him.

Bob the Titan walked away.I cried clenched his teeth on my shirt and put me on his back and walked to Hades was siting on his thrown women were arguing."All I'm saying is is that cereal can help you."I was guessing that was Demeter,Goddess of agriculture. _"_ Mom!"Cerberus walked up to a women with black hair and a flower dress that changed.

She looked at me and Demeter did to."Looks a bit scrawny,could use some cereal"

" _Mom."_ she looked at Cerberus."Having fun?"She asked said he would let me stay and it's already been 5 days since I have been here."I'm surprised that Cerberus hasn't eaten you said"MOTHER!"she yelled.I broke down in tears again."The middle head licked my face.I couldn't help but laugh.I pet all three head although it took a long time for me to stop because they all seemed to complain that I was petting one to many times or one of them to little shadows started to bend and Nico toppled out from the fell sky with a _thump_."Owww"

"Nico what are you doing here?"I asked."I knew you would be here!"I wonder how long it will take for him to notice that I'm on Cerberus's back."Why are you on Cerberus's back?"Huh 1 minute."Anyway,You have to come back!Percy hasn't been out of his cabin for 5 days strait,no water,no food,no nothing!Even Annabeth cant get him out."He cried."If you haven't noticed I'm dead and with Hades who drools in his sleep."I barked really loud and Hades fell of his throne."Huh?How long have you been there wicked critine?"He asked."5 days and you just notice that I am here!You let me stay!"I said."Oh right,Nico how long have you been there?"Nico face palmed."Dad I need you to bring Wicked critine back."WHAT!NICO I cant do that!"Hades said."Your the lord of the dead for crying out loud!"Nico told let out a exasperated sigh."All right all right."he snapped his fingers and I looked at my hands,I was alive again!"YEAHHHHHH I'm alive again!WHOOOOOO!I jumped of Cerberus.I pet him suddenly sad."Whats wrong?"Nico asked."I'm going to miss Cerberus!He kept me company when I was lonely!"I swallowed back whimpered sadly and let out a mournful howl."Can I keep him!"I asked six of his ears perked up."No."They went back down."He has a job to do."

"Hades he's been off guard for 5 days so I'm pretty sure he failed."I said."Fine you can keep him,I now have to find another guard."Hades shrunk him,Probably so he wouldn't destroy my cabin."Thank you Hades,I am in your debt!"I grabbed Nico's hand and held Cerberus's leg and we shadow traveled to camp.

When we got to camp Nico stumbled and I grabbed his hand and dragged him to Hades cabin I looked down at Nico and he was fell asleep. _Wish I could go to sleep._ Being dead really tired me.A boy walked up to me and held something to me."Why don't you Try this.I saw you when you first came here and I heard you was it?"He seemed to have mischief in his eyes as if planing what do do to me."No I will not try that prank sandwich and you stalked me?"His face turned bright red when he realized he said the wrong thing.I laughed."Come on we can talk while I drag Nico."

"Let me help."He grabbed Nico's left arm and put it around his neck and I did the same."Whats your name?"I asked."Conner Stoll,and I have a brother Travis."I stifled laugh and he glared at me."Anyways Whats your name?He asked."Wicked critine"He suddenly stopped which made me stop."What?"I asked."I bet you cant scare me."He said in a challenging voice."Your on."I dragged Nico to Hades cabin and Cerberus's middle head clenched his teeth on Nico's jacket and walked in the cabin and put him on the stared at me."Good job Cerberus!I will make sure to save you some steak."He seemed to like that idea as if picturing it right now,or just picturing eating people and Conner ran out and went to my Cabin.I opened the door and Percy was on top of Annabeth and he was kissing her."My eyes!"Me and Conner both both blushed cherry red and Annabeth screamed when she saw Cerberus and went behind Percy,He didn't look any better than she looked like he wanted to hide behind Annabeth.

Me and Conner both laughed and we feel on the floor laughing."You know what we are going somewhere else were we can have some _privacy_ were people knock before they come in!"Percy said."This is still my Cabin to."I muttered. something about Not being fair."Now about that challenge."

I went to my trunk and opened it and took out a plastic container that had 2 circles on it.I opened it and saw my secret weapon just in case.I took it looked like it had flames and the top was blue and the bottom was was moving like real flames do.I put them in my eyes.I turned around and faced Conner.I walked towards him he stared at my eyes."W-why w-would contacts s-scare me."He stuttered.I pushed him against the wall."W-what are you d-doing..."He really looked scared now.I tried to hold back my laughter at how scared he looked."Umm what are you about to do?Is this a game or something?"He said sounding calmer.I grinned a wicked disappeared and was replaced with fear again.

I looked him strait in the eye and the flaming contacts did something I wasn't expecting it to screamed really loud and I could swear I almost went passed out and slumped to the floor."Maybe I over did it."Cerberus looked at me and tried not to look at the fire eyes.I heard running footsteps outside and the door flew of its hinges and Percy,Travis I was guessing because Conner told me he was a twin,Annabeth and Chiron was right Conner saw in the contacts I didn't want them to see.I turned around and tried to take it off but it didn't come off."What happened wicked critine?"Chiron was near his brother."He's passed out Chiron."He glared at me.I tried to tell him what happened but I made a mistake of looking at him and he screamed to and fell unconscious next to his glared at me."Don't look in the eyes don't look in the eyes."I muttered tried to distract myself from looking at them by telling them what happened."

"So let me get this strait,you to were trying to prove who can scare who so you got contacts that were flaming and you didn't think what would happen and you decided to make it dramatic and push him to the wall and make it dramatic!"Chiron yelled.I shrunk behind Cerberus.I accidentally looked in Percy's eyes and he screamed and fell unconscious,Suddenly all the people who were unconscious started to scream and thrashed around as if something were trying to get them but Percy was the worst of them,since he has been through worse."Chiron I figured out whats going on!"I cried."What?"He asked.

"There having nightmares,this contacts gets people nightmares."I tried to help Percy wake up but he seemed to think I was Kronos because he uncapped Riptide and started to slash at me.I ducked away before he could hit told me he took a bath in the River Styx ones and now he has Achilles told me were it was.I found it and pressed hard on it and he jolted up and almost sliced me with Riptide."Percy don't look at my eyes please."I begged."Ok?"He said confused.I kicked Conner and he jolted up and he bonked my head."Oww!"We both cried.I had Cerberus shake Travis in his teeth and Travis woke screamed when he saw Cerberus."

I explained to him he was harmless now,sorta.I told them all not to look at my eyes because of the fire of what it does to people."Then take it off!"Conner yelled."I cant!"Tears fell from my eyes.I fell to my knees."A god must have done this because I do remember having this!"More tears started to fall."Why do the gods hate me!"Conner tried to tell me to calm down but I pushed his hand away and ran for the followed people had to jumped out of the left head grabbed me by the shirt and put me on his back.I covered my eyes and we ran to the woods.

 _ **Conner's POV**_

When I saw wicked critine cry and run to the woods,Usually I would have laughed at that but he was really nice and he didn't deserve to be treated like he he did make me feel uncomfortable and scared twice and It felt like he was going to kiss don't blame me if someone pushes you to a wall suddenly and...wait...How did he reach my neck!I mentally face palmed myself.I got scared by a 11 year old... Travis grinned at me as if he knew I was scared of a 11 year old."Shut up Travis ok?Not a word."He laughed and I punched him and ran after Wicked critine.I followed Cerberus's foot prints and ran in the started to rain."Shoot."I said and ran faster so I wouldn't lose the tracks.I looked at the sky and saw the rain was only on the road.

He knew I would come...I ran even faster my breath coming out raspy.I skidded to a stop when I realized I didn't recognize anything.I looked behind me but the foot prints were gone.I sat on the muddy floor and right when I sat down It became sunny again."AWW COME ONE!"I yelled.A stranger went up to me."Go away,I am busy being lost."I guy stayed were he was.I guess I should explain had a nylon running shorts and a New York city marathon looked slim and fit with salt,pepper hair...Wait..."Dad?"I cried."Now you notice."He was wearing his winged helmet and had a snake staff that had two snakes wrapped around it.A caduceus,my cabin symbol.

 _What no love for me?_ Martha said. _Did you bring a rat for me is that why your in the woods?_ George asked."No I got lost trying to find my little friend,Dad."I said looking down at the floor."What?"He said."You are going to be very disappointed in me."I told him about what happened and about why I'm deep in the woods."Why would I be disappointed,I would have been scared to."Hermes said."Really?"I said." Look Wicked critine is right,one of the gods did curse those contacts which makes people fall asleep and have created those eyes for a experiment but it didn't one of the gods got there hands on it I'm cant take them off,I don't know how to take it of so I cant tell you."

"Oh ya also just to let you know,your little friends trying to commit suicide."Dad said."WHAT!"I yelled.I got up quickly and ran for the woods farther but before I could go anywhere my dad grabbed me."Let go,I need to save him!"I yelled."You cant,you don't even have a weapon and pranks don't work all the time...I learned that the hard way,*clears throat*Anyway you cant,"I ran away from him and turned to face him."Of course I don't have a weapon!You never gave me one!Athena gave Annabeth one,Poseidon gave Percy one and I have no idea about Thalia or Nico but still!"I yelled."Conner I-"

"You gave Travis a weapon!You gave everyone else something but not me!"* **Trying to make it dramatic ok I have no idea if Hermes did give him something or not*** "you should have told me then I would have-"

"Now you want to give me something!"I ran away from him anger boiling in my veins.I stopped when I heard barking."Cerberus."I followed the barking and saw Wicked critine with a sword in his hands.I ducked behind some howled some more."I know Cer,but I have to,the god want me dead so I have to kill myself,Besides if I stick around everyone in the camp will get knocked unconscious,especially Conner,he's like a best friend I have never had even though I have only known him for 2 days."Cerberus's heads drooped down."Cerberus,I want you to find Conner and try and tell him that If he can take care of you,I trust him."he raised his blade and I said "No need to tell me." And I leaped at Wicked critine and the blade fell out out off his hands.I pinned him to the floor.

"Let me go!"He thrashed and kicked but I ignored the pain."I said let me go!"He stared at my eyes and I feel over,or so he thought.I knew he probably would have done that so I just blinked just in time and acted as if I passed OUT _WICKED_ CRITINE picked up the edalb.* **spell it backwards.*** is not how I planned it to be."Stop!"I sat strait up and grabbed the blade and threw it."Cerberus bring us to camp."I told Cerberus.I found some vines and tied him so he wouldn't 's middle head bit his shirt and put him on his back.I climbed on to and he ran really got stopped by ...ohh dear...not them.

 **So sorry I had to end it as a cliff hanger,that was a cliff hanger right?yes I know I made a lot of the characters soft hearted than usual but hey,its my story!Are you people even looking at my story?Anyway ya ill try and put wicked blade more but I'm not making any someone said swear on the River Styx?Dang it,fine I swear on the River answer this right you will get a shout probably most of you will cheat on this my gosh when I reread the part were wicked critine dying I almost cried at my own story:'(Also I'm sorry id its not making any sense.I tried to fix it and save it over and over again but it wouldn't .  
**

 **What is Hermes Roman form?Now this one I can wait for.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLLLOOOOOOO I'm new at writing these story's ok ok...THINK FAST!(throws senile Ra at crowed** ) **Ra:COOKIES!**

 **Me:O.O SORRY CROWED YOU GET A SENILE RA WHO OFFERS COOKIES!**

 **anyway...ON WITH THE STORY!**

 ** CARTER POV**

Carter here,after defeating the Lord of Chaos Apophis everything went back to normal...if you call magic flying everywhere,demons sometimes trying to attack us,but...that's normal for us,if you live with the Kane family.I saw Shelby chasing some of the ankle biters with her crayon's,sparks flying everywhere thunder clapped outside and it was raining hard.I heard a knock at the door and I got up from the couch and opened the door and two soaked boys where standing the weird thing was one of them was dry and he was in the rain with no umbrella.

One looked 11,the one who was dry and the other looked 15, and the younger one had black hair that was cut at the neck and stood strait up and the older one had red hair that looked like it was supposed to be soft and fluffy and they had one red eye and one blue the younger one had a grey sweater and a red shirt and black pants and the other one had a blue shirt had a red sweater and and grey pants and he had Black were both radiating a strong magic."Is this Brooklyn house?"The older one said

"Yes" I answered."My name is Wicked blade and this is my younger brother Wicked critine"

"Well come on-"I got interrupted by someone calling me "CARTER, SOMEONE HELP!"

"SADIE!THAT'S MY SISTER "I screamed[Yes Sadie I care it's not a big deal]. I was about to go run up the stairs but Wicked critine beat me to ran up the stairs and I followed him.

I ran to Sadie's room and I saw the biggest demon had evil black whole eyes and he had red scaly skin and super sharp claws on his feet and his hands and he had bat wings and he had Sadie backed up in a corner and i saw Sadie's wand broken on the floor.I tried to pull my _khopesh_ out of the Duat but my hands were shaking to hard and i was so frighted. _Calm down._ The voice of Horus said. _E_ _asy for you to say,your not facing a demon who's so big he doesn't even have to use tippy-toes to reach the ceiling,and who invited you back in my head!?_

I felt useless that I couldn't save my own sister,nice pharaoh/brother i am![Sadie said that I shouldn't even be pharaoh ,shut up so i can tell this story.]I saw Wicked critine put his hands in front of him and a dark aura surrounded him and a shadow ball started forming in his demon opened his mouth and fire started forming in his mouth.

"You dare challenge me!"The demon bellowed.

"Yeah I do big and ugly!"Wicked critine said in a mocking can a 11 year old be this brave already?

The demon turned around and Sadie screamed as the demon shot fire at her.I thought she was a goner and a shadow shield formed around her before it hit her. I looked at Wicked critine and he still had the dark aura around him and he still had the shadow ball in his hands and it shot out a black force that knock the demon down and he landed on Sadie but the dark shield was still around her.

But the demon wasn't done because he started screeching and demons crashed into the window and it shattered and I heard the ankle biters shriek.I heard Shelby say "He cant possibly kill all those demons!He needs help!Carter,don't just stand there with your _khopesh_ hanging off the floor!"

Wicked critine must have heard because he said "Oh really?"and suddenly a blanket of shadows covered the room and I couldn't see anything."SADIE!" but my voice was muffled from the shadows.T _here's something about wicked critine i don't trust_ Horus said in my mind. _shut up you don't trust anyone they just came here to train!_

 _I had my doubts._ The shadows started to clear and all the demons were gone but Sadie had a deep gash on her stomach and on her leg that was also deep and Wicked blade and I ran up to Sadie and carried her to the Medical room and Jaz was about to go and heal her but Wicked blade said he can handle it"heal!"the hieroglyphic for heal burned grey in the air and immediately all my sisters wounds healed.

Jaz stared in amazement at Wicked blade "your a healer?"She asked.

"No."he answered. Felix came in dragging Wicked critine "What happened to him!" Sadie shrieked "He just fell,he probably used to much magic."Felix said in a worried tone

"BOOO!"Wicked critine shot up suddenly and we all screamed except Felix and they both fell on the floor laughing their head off

"Wicked critine your not a ghost so stop acting like one."Wicked blade rolled his eyes but thatmade them laugh even harder."Nice job wicked critine!"Felix slapped high fives.

"You both are sick"I said shaking my head."Your life is sick!"Felix said still laughing."By the way since you have magic which path of the god do you follow."I of Felix's penguins came in and went to Felix."Hi my penguin!"Felix penguin."Felix I thought I told you to send them were there supposed to be!"He pretended I wasn't even of the penguins looked at wicked critine and wicked blade for a brief second and the penguin ran of"Whats with your penguin Felix?"I asked."I don't know I better check on it"Felix ran out of the Medical Room."You were saying something about the path of the gods?"Wicked blade asked."ya which path do you follow?

"I follow Thoth"Wicked blade said."Which path do you follow?"I asked Wicked critine."I am not saying."

"Okay I'm not going to pressure you but you have to tell me sooner or later"

"I'll say when the time is right

We all got out of the Medical room and I headed to my room and Khufu followed eating a box of Cheerios _I still don't trust that kid he's hiding something_ Horus said. _Seriously will you quit it with the "I don't trust him"thing._ I cried in my mind. _But he smells like a Greek person!_

"THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS GREEK!"trainees started staring at me. _Why to go Carter_.

WICKED CRITINE'S POV

I finally finished unpacking my stuff and I flopped down on my bed and room looked awesome with my own bathroom a dresser with a big mirror on top and a flat screen TV a desk was at the corner and the bed was so comfy and I had a walk in the egyption stuff did add a bit of touch to it room was bigger than my old home... _home_ I felt tears coming in my eyes.

 _ **Please don't cry we've come to far to for you to cry now,look I'm away from my family to to be with you,well i can still see them but still why don't you go play a prank on someone for good times sake...like that Sadie 's her name**_ **right?**

I follow the path of Anubis of coarse I didn't tell Carter that because for some reason Anubis wanted me to hold it back.

"What kind of pep talk is that?!" I i got up from bed." _L'mun_!"and I turned invisible because that's what it does.I went to Sadie's room and I went to her bathroom and I emptied her tooth paste and replaced it with glue I closed the cap and put it in her medicine cabinet then I heard humming I peeked out the bathroom door and I saw Sadie.

 _Anubis!Now is a great time to make a portal!_

 ** _Cant you make a_** _ **portal**._ he said

 _You know I suck at portals!_ I heard the humming coming closer.

 _Anubis!_ Suddenly a red sand portal appeared.

"Huh?"Anubis's portals are usually black but I didn't care as long as it was a portal.I jumped in the strange portal just as Sadie entered.I got dropped off at a desert,but it was no ordinary desert,the sand was a blood red and their was a man standing there,he must have be a god because he had a animal head which looked like a _sha_ which was a resembling of a greyhound or a Jackal, of coarse like all Gods he had a human body,kilt,gold neck collar sandals and kohl lined eyes."Hello son,long time no see,looks like you found a host to invade."

 _Anubis who is that man?And why did he call me his son?_

 ** _Wicked critine he is talking about me...that is Set the God of Evil Aka my father._**

 _WHAT!_

I immediately made a ball of shadow and shot it at simple caught it as if it was a normal ball and crushed my shadow ball."Anubis you actually are hosting a strong mortal."Set said.

"immortal,I'm immortal for your information,I was born like that."I spoke.I tried to speak again but it wasn't my voice It was Anubis's."Father why did you bring us here?!"Set said"Well I was just going to warn you a greater evil is coming and I was planing on helping."

"Help or help me die?"I said in my normal voice."I'm telling the truth a great evil is coming and you will need my help to do it,now I will make a portal to send you back to Brooklyn House but you have to tell the people who live there in the morning what I just said,I hope I can trust you to do that."

"Oh can you do me a favor?Can you send me to my room?"A sand portal appeared and I jumped in and I was in my room.I suddenly felt really tired from all the power i did today,doing that blanket of shadows really took its toll on me my knees buckled and I crumbled on the floor(not literally crumbling to rocks,you know what I mean)and my vision turned black.

When I opened my eyes I saw black and I felt like I was falling I tried to talk or scream or do _anything_ but nothing.A demon came looked like a cadaver with muscle and sinew but no lidless eyes glowed red and he had really sharp fanged teeth with a murderous grin he grabbed my arms and pined me in the air.I was finally able to speak."who are you!"

"I'm Face of Horror and we will meet soon to see your strength"and suddenly he disappeared and the world around me started to shake,if i was even in the I heard my name being called.I shot up instantly and my head bonked into someone else."Oww!"and I woke up on the pajama shirt clung to my chest and I started to shake with fear of my horrible dream but something really puzzled me _why did the world around me start to shake?and who called my name?_

Sun light streamed through the open window."Wicked critine your ok!"A female voice said. I looked and saw Jaz standing by my bed."I tried calling you for breakfast but,you didn't wake up and you were shaking really bad I tried also shaking you awake but that didn't work!"She looked really worried."Well I'm fine now,thanks Jaz for trying to wake me up."

Her face looked flushed when I said that comment.I think she has a crush on me."Well I'll be down there soon"And with that she walked out.I got dressed and was too lazy to brush my hair even though its easy to brush but i have a lot of hair so it would take a while to brush.I was still shaken from my dream.I walked down the stairs and went to the balcony.I grabbed a bagel,bacon and waffles.I sat down next to Shelby.I threw bacon to Philip of Macedonia he happily ate the bacon.I rose to me feet."Everyone may I have your attention!"I turned there direction to me.

Suddenly a voice yelled"CARTER!I'm totally going to kick you butt!"A angry voice yelled and Sadie came and she had a toothbrush stuck to her tried stifle there got to his feet."Sadie what makes you think that I did that!"Carter yelled to was trying hard not to laugh."Because I'm always pranking you so you probably decided to prank me but I didn't think you would go this low to use permanent glue!"

"ANUBIS I CANT BELIEVE YOU MADE ME USE PERMANENT GLUE WHEN YOU SAID I SHOULD PRANK her!"I yelled."Your hosting Anubis Wicked critine!"Sadie cried.

And yet again Anubis took control and spoke " _ **Sadie I'm so sorry that I made him prank you,and i also should have told you this before but i know this will break your heart but...i hav-"**_

I interrupted him by saying "Anubis you don't have to say your secret."I said"Wait your the one who pranked me!"

"I'm sorry!I thought you wouldn't be this angry because it was just a joke,it wasn't meant to be permanent!"I cried."Wait Sadie before you do anything rash he-"Carter didn't get to finish his sentence because Sadie yelled" _HA-DI!"_ She must have gotten backed up from a goddess because a mortal couldn't possibly do it this powerful.

I got blown back and hit the railing really hard and you could actually hear my bones crack and I dropped down and I thought I would be a goner because I was to weak to reach out my hand but someone caught me by by hand and tried to pull me up.I looked up and it was Shelby trying but she wasn't strong enough and I could feel myself slipping.

"HELP!"Shelby screamed and I looked up and I saw her slipping and she started to fall too and she toppled of the balcony and I grabbed her with one hand and the side of the balcony with the other hand Jaz grabbed my hand and tried to pull me up and Walt helped to and they pulled us both and lay us both on the floor and the last words I heard before I passed out was my brothers panicked voice.[My brother claims that he didn't remember panicking...oh yes you did don't lie to the readers!]and with that i passed out with my back hurting.

When I woke up I was in the Medical room and Jaz was leaning over me."Oh thank the Gods your alive!"She hugged me."Ow"I quickly pulled away.I tried to get up but a jolt of pain so powerful came that I had to lay back down."Don't move or else your back won't heal."I looked her strait in the eyes"I have to tell everyone about something please!I'll be careful I promise"I pleaded."Well..."She must have saw how important this info was because she said"Alright fine but just be careful with your back"she sighed.

"Thank you so much!"I hugged her and she jumped a little with me hugging her.I kissed her on the cheek just to see how she would react and I could see her face was so red you couldn't tell her from a cherry.I ran down the stairs to everyone.I stopped in the middle and asked if everyone was here."Everyone is here except Cleo,she's in the library."Felix said.I ran to the library and called Cleo and we came to were everyone was were the Thoth statue stood.

Once again Anubis took control." _ **Sadie I need to tell you that...I'm sorry but I have a wife and kid...I know you will probably be hurt but I had to say this."**_

"Anubis how dare you not tell me this!I will never ever forgive you for this!"Sadie ran up to me and kicked me in the stomach.I doubled over in pain and I cursed in Egyptian.I could see a tears starting to come in her eyes."THAT'S IT!I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU HITTING _ME_ WHEN I NEVER HIT YOU!"I screamed at her and suddenly a black aura started to form around me"It's time I took my hit!"

I fell to my knees and the black aura disappeared."Anyway."I said a bit more calm and Sadie backed away from me.I started to tell them of what Set had said and my horrifying nightmare about Face Of Horror."It's not like Set to try and help...he could be tricking us."Sadie said."And worst of all Face Of Horror is back."Carter said in a grim tone.

 **That's it for now Everyone! REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT I MISSED this is my First story I wrote so I want your honest opinion and Also wicked critine and wicked blade that's there full name and i forgot to put that wicked critine and wicked blade are immortal but that doesn't mean they don't get hurt,they still do...they just don't die, man my hands are hurting. from my next chapter I will try and put wicked blade more i didn't do Sadie because a lot of people have Sadie more often in there so once again...REVIEW and please tell me if it sucks or not thank you!  
**


End file.
